


Promises

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, and ruby the nearly worried herself to death, saddish fluff, weiss the very banged-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hospital-bound Weiss gets a not-so-surprising visitor in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Heavily sedated though she was, Weiss nearly wrenched her eyes open at the feel of fingers brushing through her bangs.

She might currently be an invalid but that gave  _no one_  the right to manhandle her like some helpless doll-

The touch, warm and rough with familiar callouses, was exceedingly tender as it pushed Weiss’s bangs aside, allowing soft lips to press a trembling kiss to her forehead.

 _Oh_ , Weiss thought as her heart beat skipped once and then fell calm again.  _It’s just the dolt paying me a visit._

But, hadn’t one of nurses mentioned that visiting hours were over? Weiss was fairly sure enough in her memory to believe that was no hallucination, Ruby could get herself and the whole team in trouble if she was caught sneaking into the medical ward after hours… 

A chair scraped softy as it was pulled up beside the bed.

Careful hands took Weiss’s unbandage own. She was very grateful Ruby didn’t try to move it, as the appendage was just as sore as the rest of her- instead Weiss was left free to enjoy the steady press of Ruby fingers tracing the lines of her palm.

Perhaps she was looking for the lifeline? Perhaps she was scared she wouldn’t be able to fine one…

Weiss’s shoulder burned. Her wrist ached and the tendons in her hands seemed to be prizing themselves from her very bones.

Still, she did what she could to give Ruby’s hand a squeeze in return, frighteningly feeble though it must have been.

 _I’m okay_ , she tried to say.  _Stop worrying so much._

Ruby grip flinched painful tight for a moment, then became even more delicate than before.

“Sorry, Weiss.” Always apologizing, as usual. “Didn’t mean to wake you…” God the dolt’s voice sounded terrible. Weiss would have bet her entire family’s fortune that Ruby had spent most the day crying. Idiot.

“If, if you need anything, just say so okay? Or give me a sign… or something.”

_All I need right now, you incorrigible little red fool-_

Another lance of pain shot up Weiss’s arm as she fiercely tightened her hold on Ruby.

 _-is for you to_ stay _._

Heat covered Weiss’s hand. Ruby worked her way slowly up Weiss’s wrist and arm, soothing out the tension, gradually coaxing her grip to relax.

“Silly. You don’t need to hold on so tight.”

There was an exasperated smile in Ruby’s words.

“I’ll be right here. I won’t go anywhere else even if they try to throw me out- I promise.”

Well even Weiss had to admit that once Ruby gave her word she was generally quite good at keeping it, so she let herself be lulled back into the drowsy embrace of her blankets without further fuss.

The last thing she felt before slipping back into dreams was the tickle of soft strands dancing across her wrist, and a faint thrill as Ruby gave her one more kiss- placed upon her finger like a promise ring.

_Sleep well, Weiss. I’ll be right here when you wake up…_


End file.
